It's a Comedy of Errors
by Life Liberty and OTP's
Summary: Arthur is the director of his high school's theatre department. Alfred is the stage manager for said department. It's up to them to put on the best show of their junior year, they only have to deal with actors, crew, and the rest of high school student body. No pressure.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! Life, Liberty, and OTP's here! So, this is my first story. Yes, it is a USxUK so you no like this pairing or just no like yaoi in general you know where the door is. But, for the rest of you I want to thank you for reading and reviews are always welcomed! Oh and just so you know they won't be countries in this. Okay, thanks! All rights go to the original creators of the characters.**

Arthur walked down the deserted hallway of the school towards the stage. "Alfred?" he questioned looking around, "Where are you?" "Over here!" A voice cried out and Arthur turned into the backstage doorway. He walked into the wings to find Alfred using a roller painting the stage black. Arthur sighed when he got a look of the state Alfred was in. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a black tank top and different colored paint marks covered his arms and jeans like battle scars.

Alfred smiled, "I'm almost done. Just need to finish the corner of the stage and I'll go home." He dipped the end of the roller back into the black tray and went back to his work.  
"Alright but hurry up. I want to go home too." Arthur commented looking away.  
Alfred laughed, "You could have gone home whenever you wanted."  
"I know but…." Arthur trailed off thinking, "I didn't want to leave you alone."  
Alfred went back to working and Arthur snuck a glance back at him.

Alfred had wheat blonde hair and bright blue eyes covered by glasses. Much different from Arthur's lean body, light blonde hair, and green eyes. Arthur always swore that if you looked into Alfred's eyes long enough you could see the sky reflecting back to you. Of course he never said this out loud, there were some things that people didn't need to know. It appeared that Alfred was a mind reader because as soon as Arthur thought this Alfred looked back up at him.  
Catching him off-guard Arthur just managed to stammer out, "I'll just go see if Mrs. Miller needs anything else!" before running out of the room in embarrassment.  
Alfred just shrugged used to Arthur's behavior by now and scrubs at the floor covering the forgotten plays of the past.

Arthur and Alfred are the director and stage manager of their highschool's theatre department, Arthur being the director, and Alfred being the stage manager. An since the theatre department is getting ready for their new play, Comedy of Errors, it was up to them to clean up and get the stage ready. Comedy of Errors is Shakespearian play about a father, named Egeon, trying to find his long lost wife and one of his sons but gets captured by the Duke. The father's son, Antipholus of Syracus, is also trying to find his brother and mother with his servant. He gets mistaken for his long lost brother, Antipholus of Ephesus', and his brothers wife take him home with her. The play has a funny sort of atmosphere but a kind heart. Arthur had managed to cast almost everyone, almost. He still couldn't find himself an Antipholus of Syracus. But right now that was the last thing on his mind.

Fleeing from the room, a blush still on his face, Arthur tried to calm down.  
Thinking, "Oh bloody…. Why did I stare like that? Why did I run away like that? Why is my heart beating so fast?! Goddamnit I need some answers!" He mentally kicked himself for acting the way he did and took a deep breath. "I mean it's not like I..,, "Like" him or anything, no he just surprised me when he looked up at me. Yeah, that's it, I don't like that dorky, idiotic, smiling, cute….oh bloody hell." Sure, they had known each other for a few years, and maybe you could even consider them friends. But there was no way they could ever be a 'thing'. So, why did Arthur feel disappointed at this fact? Arthur sighed and tried to get ahold of himself , when he heard a voice float in from the stage.

"He that commends me to mine own content  
Commends me to the thing I cannot get.  
I to the world am like a drop of water  
That in the ocean seeks another drop,  
Who, falling there to find his fellow forth,  
Unseen, inquisitive, confounds himself:  
So I, to find a mother and a brother,  
In quest of them, unhappy, lose myself."

"What? That's a line from the play but…. No is that-" Arthur cautiously walked back onto the stage using the shadows of the wings to his advantage, and was in shock to find Alfred, Alfred of all people, turned away reading from the script. Alfred continued:

"I am not in a sportive humour now:  
Tell me, and dally not, where is the money?  
We being strangers here, how darest thou true  
So great a charge from thine own custody?"

Arthur thought to himself watching from the wings, "He...speaks quite well. Considering how his usual vocabulary consists of words like, "dude", and "bro." Arthur listened to the rhythm of Alfred's voice becoming more engrossed with each line. "Actually, he's fantastic!" He continued to watch as Alfred finishes the scene and applauded when he was through, smirking as he manages to make Alfred jump with surprise that the sudden intrusion.  
"That was good." Arthur commented while walking towards Alfred.  
"Oh um.." Alfred blushed with embarrassment and Arthur's heart skips a beat. "I um, I didn't know you were there. You had dropped your script when you ran out so I picked it up and well…Here." Alfred thrusted the script back at Arthur and looked down unable to make eye contact.  
"Really though, you were quite good. Perfect rhythm and timing. In fact, it's better then some people I've heard-" It was then that an idea wormed its way into Arthur's head, an idea so bizarre, that he just had to smile at it.

"Alfred, how would you like to be in the play?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, I apologize for the short chapter this week. Oh the joys of state standardized testing. Yeah, we had that this week so my mind was mush after four hours of math. Anyway, I want to thank all the people who left reviews and all of the people who are following me! I want to thank you for giving this fic a chance. It means a lot to me. Don't worry next week there will be more action, think of this as a bridging over chapter. Reviews are much loved! Thanks to fangirlfangle for, editing!**

"What?" Alfred replied, as if he hadn't heard Arthur.  
Arthur sighed, not liking to repeat himself. He seemed to have to do that a lot with Alfred though.  
"I said, how would you like to be in the play?" Alfred stared dumbfounded at the young Brit, trying to see if he was serious before shaking his head.  
"No. No I couldn't, I can't, I-No." Alfred turned trying to end the conversation.  
"Oh but you were great!" Arthur laid a hand on Alfred's shoulder spinning him around again to face him. "Please. You would be the perfect Antipholus of Syracus! It's the only character I haven't casted yet."  
Alfred steeled a look at Arthur, "No. I can't. Thanks for the offer or whatever, but I can't."  
Arthur grunted exasperated. When would this stupid American understand that Arthur was a person who got what he wanted?

He tried again, making his British accent go a few octaves higher, "Please? Pretty please?"  
"No Arthur. Now move I have to finish the stage." Well, so much for pleading.  
He wouldn't give up though. He knew his show would be perfect if only this stupid boy would say yes to the part.  
"I'm not the acting type." Alfred continued looking away from Arthur trying to finish the last coat of paint but finding it increasingly hard with Arthur in the way.  
"Oh really? And why's that?" Arthur inquired.  
Alfred blushed a little, "No reason. I just know I wouldn't like it."

Arthur raised an eyebrow at Alfred. Something about his tone seemed off.  
"Well you sounded like you enjoyed it. I mean you spoke the lines with a good rythmn and tone. Your emotion could use some work but overall it's much better then some people I've heard."  
"Thanks, but I'm still not saying yes." Arthur frowned. Something was definitely wrong. He leaned down, staring intensely at the darker blonde's face. He noticed how Alfred avoided eye contact and seemed a bit flustered. He had seen this before, some actors got like this when they had- No, did Alfred-  
"Do you have stage fright?" Arthur asked. A look of embarrassment flashed across Alfred's face confirming Arthur's suspicion. So, Alfred had stage fright; loud, confident Alfred. It was too much for Arthur; he bursted out laughing.

Alfred's face flushed, "Glad you find it so funny."  
"No, no I just-" Arthur tried to get ahold of himself wiping away a tear from laughing so hard, "I just never thought you of all people would have stage fright. I mean you're so obnoxious, it just took me surprise is all."  
The American grimaced, "You don't have to rub it in."  
Two green eyes studied Alfred, considering how he should handle this new information.  
"So is that the only thing keeping you from acting? The stage fright?" He asked his tone going gentle. Alfred shrugged, "Yeah I guess, I mean I always thought it looked cool. But then when I think of actually getting up on stage with everyone watching….I mean what if I forget my lines? Or don't hit my mark? I love theatre but I could never preform. That's why I do the 'behind the scenes' stuff."

Arthur contemplated Alfred's words, his mind racing. He knew he could help, he just didn't know how. If he could manage to get Alfred to accept his part in the play and get him over his fear of preforming they could both benefit. Then an idea came into his head, and for the second time that evening he smiled at his cleverness.  
"Tomorrow's Monday. I want you to meet me in room 301 after school. No exceptions." Arthur ordered then walked out of the room, leaving a very confused American in his wake.


End file.
